Treddy 1 - It was a secret
by FlockOfRobins
Summary: [Sorry for the inconvenience, but this fanfic will no longer be updated on this website. If you would like to see more, please visit Wattpad. I go by the same username.]
1. Chapter 1

**-Edited-**

 **Tomika POV**

I woke up early, not too early. It was the winter, so sun rise was around now. 5:54 am. I have to make it out of this house, fast. It was peaceful at this time, the birds actually heard. No cars could be seen on the roads. I'm very lucky. Stop Tomika, you're getting off track. I ran to my bathroom, taking a hot shower before turning it cold to stop the soreness on my petite body. I put on an outfit. I applied makeup, so that no one can see me and my mistakes. They were harmful mistakes, but much needed. I started on the dark purple ring around my eye.

 **(Outfit down bellow. )**  
\|/

It was about 6:45 am when I decided to make Harry and I's breakfast. Whose Harry you ask? None of your business. I made bacon, fried eggs and toast for the both of us. I went out of the house at 7:15 am. Before going out of the house, I grabbed my skateboard that my mom bought me before she went. I rolled out of the house with backpack, lunch and phone. When I got to school it was 8:00 am and I was 15 minutes early so I decided to go on my phone when I saw Summer trying to ask Freddy out.  
"F-Freddy?" She said nervously  
"Yeah" he replied.  
Summer just stood there awkwardly and ran to find me. I'm actually glad that Summer couldn't ask him out. No reason... Summer ran out the hallway, freaking out.  
"She's practising cardio for gym class... In fact I think I should as well." I said casually to him. I ran over to my best friend to see her banging her head on the wall."  
Come on Summer, you nearly did it!" I said trying to get to the point why she didn't ask Freddy out.  
 _"_ I know but look at him, he's like a prince and I just can't do it." She looked at me, sliding down the wall to sit down.  
 _"_ I know but if your love for him is strong then you should totally do it" I said  
 _"_ You're right, if I can't do this than I might die lonely with a million cats!" _I wouldn't say that..._  
"I should go for it! The next time I see him."  
 _"_ Alright then look behind you!" I said  
Summer just ran to class because the bell was about to ring. We went to class, seeing no teacher behind the desk, as normal.  
"Mr Finn is late, _again_ " Zack said  
"What a surprise!" Lawrence's sarcastic remark came. At 9:00 am, Mr Finn _finally_ came through the window.  
"Morning dudes and dudettes." Mr Finn said as if nothing was wrong.  
"Mr Finn," I said on behalf of the whole class "you're late, _again_!"  
"Rock and Roll!" He said as everyone rolled their eyes.  
"So anyway guys let's skip learning today and just work on a new song!"  
"Why?" Asked Summer  
"Because their's this school dance coming up for Mr Rollins retirement and we could totally perform! If we're not caught at least." The teacher said.  
"Cool!" Freddy said.  
"So we need rehearsal buddies, of course it has to be with someone with similar abilities but we've had Tomika with Zack already so..."  
I might work with Summer... wait I can't... what about Lawrence, he can't really sing... who else?  
"Partners are Zack and Me, Freddy and Tomika-" Mr Finn said. Well shiz.  
"As band manager I say no!" Summer said standing up, "Anyways, I think we should... vote for who goes with who. Who wants to do what Mr Finn says?" Everyone except for me and Summer put their hands up. Even Freddy.  
Summer sighed sadly and sat back in her chair.  
"Anyway dudes, let's get rocking! "

(After practice)

We stopped doing our thing. We had just been playing some random songs.  
"That was our best rehearsal yet!" I exclaimed.  
"Good job guys! Now we can-" My Finn started.

(Bell rings)

Awkward silence fell upon us.  
"Okay dudes! That's a wrap! See you people tomorrow!" Mr Finn said as he was about to reach the equipment.  
"Mr Finn, it's 10." Summer deadpanned.  
"Uuuhh... Yeah! I knew that! Just trying to see if those brains were still working!" The guitarist said, leaning on the boom box which was on wheels, before falling onto the floor.  
"Wow Mr Finn! That was a _great_ brain check!" Zack said, sarcastically. He seemed to be annoyed with him.  
"Thanks." The teacher said proudly. We all groaned slightly.  
"What?" He asked still oblivious to the fact. We all just walked out of the room. He went over to the door behind us.  
"What did I say?!"

(Skip to lunch)

"That's it!" Summer said proudly to me, sitting on the seat next to me. "I'm going to ask him!"  
"Ask who?" A masculine voice came from behind her. She didn't look back, freezing in place.  
"He's behind me isn't he?" Summer whispered to me.  
"Well... yeah." I said to my best friend. She looked at him nervously.  
"Hi Freddy." She said laughing nervously.  
"Who are you going to ask what?" He asked.  
"Well I was about to aassskk..." She dragged before seeing another male. "Zack! If he could tutor me." Zack was now at the table.  
"You are?" He asked.  
"You are?" I asked.  
"I am?" She panicked. "I-I-I mean I am! Zack can you _please_ tutor me?" She gritted through her teeth.  
"Umm... sure!" He said. "I mean, sure." 

**Zack's POV**

Yes! Score 1 for Zack!

 **Normal POV**  
"So your place then?" Freddy asked.  
"No. Your place would be a better work place." Tomika said almost instantly.  
"Okay. See you later then!" Freddy walked off to get lunch and tell stories.

 _No one will ever know my secret._

 **...**  
 **Hey guys! I'm here with a new story! I hope you've enjoyed part 1 of my first book. Please suggest some plots in the comments and I'll give you a shoutout! Remember to vote!**

 **~Robin**

 **-Edit-**

 **Greetings! Just saying that A/N will be deleted. Also, updates will be everyday for the next two weeks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Edited-**

(After School)

 **Tomika's POV**

"So which song should we do?" Freddy asked me. I was in a trouble picking.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked. He looked up for a minute.  
"How about One Last Time by Ariana Grande?" I winced.  
"I'm not really a fan of her, her voice makes me cover my ears." He slightly chuckled.  
"Well, what about Beautiful Thing by Grace Vanderwaal?" Nope.  
"Nope." I bluntly concluded. "Too mushy for me. Ever heard of Evanescence?"  
"Yeah. Bring Me To Life?" He asked.  
"Sure." I said.

 _Song :_ _ **(Click the video)**_

 _Tomika :_

 _Verse 1  
How can you see into my eyes, like open doors,  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home,_

 _Chorus_

 _F : Wake me up_

 _T : Wake me up inside_

 _F : I can't wake up_

 _T: Wake me up inside_

 _F: Save me_

 _T : Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _F : Wake me up_

 _T: Bid my blood to run_

F : I can't wake up

 _T : Before I come undone_

 _F : Save me_

 _T : Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Freddy :_

 _Verse 2  
Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me,  
Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life,_

 _Chorus_

 _F : Wake me up_

 _T : Wake me up inside_

 _F : I can't wake up_

 _T: Wake me up inside_

 _F: Save me_

 _T : Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _F : Wake me up_

 _T: Bid my blood to run_

 _F : I can't wake up_

 _T : Before I come undone_

 _F : Save me_

 _T : Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Tomika :_

 _Bridge  
Bring me to life, I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside, bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _Freddy :_

 _Bridge  
All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me,  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
I've got to open my eyes to everything,  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,_

Both :

 _Bridge  
Don't let me die here,  
There must be something wrong, bring me to life,_

 _Chorus:_

 _F : Wake me up_

 _T : Wake me up inside_

 _F : I can't wake up_

 _T: Wake me up inside_

 _F: Save me_

 _T : Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _F : Wake me up_

 _T: Bid my blood to run_

 _F : I can't wake up_

 _T : Before I come undone_

 _F : Save me_

 _T : Save me from the nothing I've become_

(Song over)

I felt my heart rip. The words were sad, lonely. The singer must've been so, hurt. Like glass, she shattered. But the song was so...

Relatable.

I looked over at the only boy here, who was smiling to himself.  
"Wow Tomika, that was great!" He said causing butterflies to fly around my stomach.  
"Thanks, you were great too." I said. He faltered for a minute.  
"Your dad lets you listen to those songs?" He asked. I panicked.  
"Well of course not!" I rushed, stopping and then going back to my calm composure. "I listen to in secret, don't tell." We looked at the clock. It was 5:30. My expression was screaming fear, but Freddy didn't notice it, thank god.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I said packing my things up. It takes 30 minutes to walk home, and _he_ wanted dinner as soon as he came in the door.  
"Yeah! Bye!" I waved at him before grabbing my skateboard and helmet. I took off.

Freddy POV

Is it me or is Tomika... lying? Does she not trust me with whatever is happening at her house. I decided to follow her. Don't worry, I don't plan on stalking her. It was raining and dark, in the middle of winter, so why wasn't her dad here to pick her up? It took her 30 minutes to get to her house. Is he at work or something? I noticed that her supposed brothers weren't here. I saw a picture of them, but they didn't seem to live here. She shut the door, walking into her house. Her expression changed from calm, to panic. I looked in through the window, but Tomika didn't notice since she had just ran into the kitchen suddenly. I went around to the back of her house, there was also a window there, but half of the curtain was torn.

She seemed to be putting pizza into the oven, with fries. She was... making dinner. She grabbed some chicken out of the freezer. It was labelled as 'EMERGENCY FOOD', which was strange. She defrosted it and cooked it in the microwave. Why wasn't her dad here yet?

As if on cue, her father came in rather.. drunk. What the hell was wrong with her family. He walked in to see his daughter with a plate of food. She had a smaller portion of this. He carried a glass bottle of vodka. He put his hand over her shoulder. She flinched.  
"You haven't been sleeping around have you?" He asked with a weird smile. She gulped.  
"No daddy." She said.  
"Good." The man said pushing her and grabbing the plate. He sat down on a couch. He had eaten like and animal, food flying everywhere. Tomika was just sat there, until I caught her gaze. She panicked, running over to the window. She closed the tattered curtains so that I couldn't see. I decided to leave it at that.

The last thing I heard was the sound of glass smashing.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Edited-**

 **Tomika's POV**

I ran up the stairs to my room. I didn't cook the meal properly, according to Harry, so I was going to be punished. I don't want to be punished. I had already picked up the glass with my bare hands, cooked his meals, did the chore. What did I do to deserve this?

That's when I realised I did deserve this. This was why my brothers moved out of the house, the reason why Harry had turned to drugs. It was all my fault, everything. I should've stopped her, I should've woken up. I should've saved mom, but I didn't and in the result...

I killed her.

I silently cried. Why am I such a waste, an nuisance? I want to leave, I want daddy to forgive me, my daddy. Where has my daddy gone? Where did those amazing times go? The times when I was the one who was called 'little princess'? Was it all a dream? A beautiful dream that was never forgotten? Like my life had been ripped away from me in those few seconds.

Bang. Crash. Scream.

"MOMMY!"

I should've helped her. I should've saved her. She could've survived if I agreed to give her blood, but I was selfish and scared. Very scared. I've always hated hospitals. I heard another bottle smash, and the crying of Harry. He kept shouting, screaming. To me, it was like chalk being scratched against a black board. I heard him running up the stairs. He opened the door.

He was drunk.

"It's all your fault!" He shouted, punching me in my stomach. "Selfish! Bitch!" He screamed. I chewed on my clothes so that I couldn't scream. He kicked me in my ribs. He pulled my hair. He kept kicking. Kicking. Kicking. He cut my arms with a knife, and poured alcohol on it, also smashing the bottle on my head. He soon left me to pick up the pieces. I felt something wet on my cheek, so I touched it. Was I... crying?

The next day, I woke up feeling the pain of my ribs hurt even more. I couldn't feel them. They were broken. Well this is gonna be hard to cover up. I covered all of the bruises with 5 minutes to spare. I skipped the shower and put on black skinny jeans on and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. You may be thinking how do you get stuff if he doesn't even care about you? Well, whatever I find leftover the back of his drawers and cupboards and secretly hide under the old springy bed that I found in the attic. Even my phone. I took a granola bar and ran out the door. Of course I got breakfast before doing that. Whenever stuff like this happened I have an emergency breakfast ready on the go. I kept a sandwich in the with baking paper around the filling so that it wasn't all soggy. I took out the paper and put it on a plate. I ran to school not looking back and fighting the pain. My ribs had probably come in half because every time I walked I felt more pain.

"I'm here!" I shouted when I had gotten to class before the bell had rang. For once in a lifetime, Mr Finn was early.  
"Well about time" he shouted. "We thought you were gonna be late!"  
"Mr Finn, you're early?" I said in confusion.  
"Yes because the dance for the retirement is tonight!"  
When he said that my heart started beating. I can't go! The last dance was till 7:00pm but this one started at 6:30 pm and finished at 10:00pm.  
"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, I can't make it."  
"Why?" Freddy said with a concerned look on his face.  
"Because the dance is too late."  
"But we need you to do that duet with Freddy." Zack said.  
"I'm sorry but I can't" I said. I sat down knowing that everyone had a sad look on their faces. I wanted to say sorry but they would ask why. I sat in my chair.  
"I'll call your parents." Mr Finn said dashing through the hallway.  
"Shit." I whispered under my breath. What's Harry gonna say?


End file.
